Vacant
by Calai'di
Summary: After Yusei's duel with Kiryu, he had to recover for a while. If he could recover. KiryuxYusei, implied YuseixCrowxJack, spoilers


AN: I've had this idea for a while, but it finally bugged me enough to get written. So, here it is.

Also, I'm not sure if this will be a oneshot or a twoshot just yet. It may continue, but I'm not sure.

Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh 5D's.

Rating: M, to be safe

Pairings: Kiryu/Yusei, implied Yusei/Crow/Jack

Warnings: Cursing, character death, violence, slash

Summary: After his duel with Kiryu, Yusei had to recover for a while. _If_ he could recover.

**

* * *

Vacant**

"Yusei!"

Yusei looked around, coughing. He couldn't see anyone; the smoke was too thick. He knew the building was collapsing around him—he could hear the crashes. He was too scared too move, and his throat had closed up. He was going to die here.

"Yusei! Yusei, where are you?"

Yusei sniffled and started crying. He wanted Jack to save him, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Yusei! Just follow our voices! C'mon!"

Yusei dropped to the ground and started crawling toward where he though the voices were coming from. Crow was right, he couldn't just stay there. But he could barely see through the smoke, much less the tears in his eyes. It was getting hard to breathe, too.

"Yusei! Yusei!"

"Jack! Crow!" he tried to called out, but his voice came out hoarse and quiet. He collapsed in a coughing fit, unable to stop.

Something creaked above him.

"_Yusei!_"

He looked up just in time to see Jack's horrified face through the smoke before the ceiling crashed down on him.

* * *

Yusei loved Kiryu, like Jack and Crow.

But sometimes, he wondered if he was the only one to see what Kiryu might become.

Sometimes, Kiryu gained this look in his eyes, one that was tinged with insanity. Sometimes, the plans he made weren't completely thought out, and they had to remind him of that. Sometimes, when he started laughing, he couldn't seem to stop.

Yusei was worried about him. He knew that mental disorders were things that never went away and were always there, just not always visible. Kiryu might have never been sane, but it wouldn't appear until something made him snap. Or he may never go insane and they could live like this always.

But what worried him the most wasn't that Kiryu would lose it one day and turn on them.

What worried him the most was that he saw signs of Kiryu's possible insanity in himself as well.

* * *

"Just trust me, Yusei."

Yusei eyed the hand suspiciously. He felt he shouldn't trust it for some reason. But this was Kiryu. Why shouldn't he trust Kiryu?

Yusei took the hand and Kiryu pulled him up onto the top of the building. That was another thing—why did they have to climb the building from the outside? Yusei was sure there were stairs inside the building.

"Look, Yusei."

Yusei turned to look where Kiryu was pointing. The sky above Neo Domino City burned red and orange, both highlighting the city and making it look as through the whole place was on fire. Yusei let out a soft gasp and took a small step forward.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kiryu murmured, pressing close behind him. Yusei nodded and instinctually covered the hand that touched his waist.

"It's worth the climb," Yusei answered. "Too bad Jack and Crow can't see this."

"I'm sure they're occupying themselves," Kiryu said, winking at him. Yusei rolled his eyes. He knew _exactly_ what Jack and Crow were probably doing. For once, he was glad he wasn't with them. He needed a break.

"Look, a shooting star," Kiryu announced suddenly, pointing at the sky above them. Yusei looked up in time to see the last bit of the meteor burn away.

"Make a wish," Yusei said. Kiryu had been the one to spot it; he could have the wish.

Kiryu chuckled in his ear. His grip on Yusei's hip suddenly tightened to the point of being painful. Yusei jerked to get away, but Kiryu had already grabbed his other wrist.

"I wish for you to _die_," Kiryu hissed. Yusei felt himself leave the ground and fly off the building. He was too shocked to scream. The last thing he saw was Kiryu grinning down at him, his eyes black and gold.

* * *

All the Security officers were dead. Yusei stared at the bodies in shock. How could Kiryu do this? _Why_ would he do it? This wouldn't help them at all.

"Yusei! Kiryu!"

They both turned to see Jack and Crow running toward them, soaked with rain. The two stopped a couple feet away and Crow leaned over to breathe. Jack looked over the bodies in shock and, Yusei was horrified to see, admiration.

"This won't be all of them, though," Jack said at least, turning his gaze onto Kiryu. "They'll send more."

"And we'll kill them too," Kiryu said, grinning. "You two can help next time."

"We'd love to," Crow said as he straightened.

"You can't be serious," Yusei whispered. The other three turned to him, all of them giving him looks like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?"

Yusei shook his head, backing away from them. "Kiryu just _murdered _eleven officers, and you want to _help_ him next time? We should be turning him in!"

"They're in our way, Yusei," Crow said.

"We'll never really be in control of Satellite unless Security is gone," Jack added, nodding.

Yusei looked between them, unable to believe the words coming out of their mouths. They both looked serious, though.

"I won't murder anyone," Yusei said, still backing away. "And I won't allow any of you to do it either!"

"Yusei, Yusei..." Kiryu shook his head as he stepped between Jack and Crow, twirling his bloody knife between his fingers. His eyes were completely crazed; nothing of the Kiryu he knew was left. "If you're going to betray us like this, we'll have to kill you too."

Crow nodded and pulled out his own knife. Jack readied himself to run after him if he ran.

Which was exactly what he was going to do. Yusei turned and dashed away. He was the fastest out of all of them, so he should be able to outrun them. He wouldn't let them catch him. He didn't want to turn them in, but if they'd all gone mad...

Something sharp collided with the back of his knee and he crashed to the ground.

* * *

Yusei looked around the dark room. There was nothing here. That was odd, since he was sure he'd been in Himuro's apartment just a moment ago.

"Yusei..."

Yusei flinched and turned around. Kiryu stood there, his gold eyes flashing with insanity, a grin on his face.

"I have you now, Yusei. Time to die!"

Kiryu screamed and ran at him, a knife flashing in his hand. Yusei ducked out of the way and booked it in the other direction.

"Coward! Traitor! Stand still and take the punishment you deserve!"

Yusei didn't bother to answer. He knew nothing he could say would convince Kiryu that what had happened was an accident. He hadn't known Security would pull up to that spot right then. It wasn't his fault Kiryu had gotten caught.

Rain pelted him in the face. Yusei wiped at his eyes and kept running. He had to find Jack and Crow. They could help. He couldn't do anything on his own.

Kiryu was after him. He didn't have to look back to know it. He would have killed all those officers by now and would be coming after him to kill his "traitor."

His toe snagged on something. He cursed as he slammed into the ground. His wrist exploded in pain and he knew he had probably broken something, but now wasn't the time to care. He had to get out of here before Kiryu caught up with him.

"Yusei.."

Yusei rolled over and scrambled to his feet. Lightning flashed, outlining Kiryu's dark form.

"Yusei, it's time to pay for your transgression..."

The knife in Kiryu's hand flashed silver as he flicked his hand. The silver sped toward him.

* * *

The world was black. Yusei looked around, wondering if maybe he'd gone blind. He was awake, he knew he was, so he should be able to see.

"Crow?" he called out. "Rally?"

No one answered.

Yusei reached out and felt around. He didn't feel any obstacles. Could it be that he wasn't awake after all?

"Crow?" he called again.

Laughter. He turned around, suddenly feeling cold. He knew that laughter.

Gold eyes twinkled out of the darkness. A mouth of white teeth grinned at him.

"Hello, Yusei," the mouth said. "Enjoying my prison?"

"Prison?" Yusei repeated, taking a step back. Kiryu's grin grew wider and he took a step toward Yusei.

"You'll never be able to leave," Kiryu said, laughing. "And I'll kill our former friends with your hands!"

"Leave them alone! They had nothing to do with what happened!"

Kiryu stopped laughing. "It's not to torture them, Yusei. It's to torture _you_! I have nothing against them except that they mean so much to you!"

"Kiryu, what happened...it wasn't supposed to happen like that..."

"Oh, so Security was supposed to catch me earlier, is that it?" Kiryu growled and was suddenly right in front of him, holding a knife to his throat. "I would have gotten away if you hadn't shown up, Yusei! And Security knew right where to find us! You fucking traitor!"

Kiryu's knife flashed as it sank into Yusei right shoulder. Yusei screamed and dropped to the floor. Kiryu laughed above him.

"You're getting everything you deserve, Yusei! And soon Crow and Jack will be too!"

"Leave them alone!" Yusei shouted, but Kiryu was gone.

* * *

Yusei screamed as he fell. He took a brief glance up and saw Kiryu standing behind the railing, grinning down at him. Then his world exploded in pain and he fell into nothing.

His world exploded into pain. Every nerve in his body was being activated at once. He screamed, but it didn't seem to help. It never did. His body didn't know that though.

The pain stopped and the surface under him jerked. Light brightened the world past his eyelids. He felt his body getting moved upright, and a hand grabbed his hair and jerked his head back.

"Had enough yet?"

Yusei opened his eyes to see black and gold eyes laughing back at him.

Yusei screamed as electricity shot through his body again. He collapsed to the floor, panting.

"You know, this is much more fun on a D-Wheel," Kiryu laughed, setting another card in his Duel Disk. "End turn."

He shot out onto the street above and into thirty or forty Security officers, all armed with tasers. He was lucky if he could remember to stay upright much less steer as they all touched him and he had to drive through them. He didn't notice when the shocks stopped, or when he crashed through a pile of trash and flew off his D-Wheel.

He was barely conscious when he heard, "Well, well, look at the traitor lying on my doorstep. Security will be here soon."

Something slammed him into the ground. He felt a couple bones shatter. He was tempted to plead for it to stop, to let him go. His mouth wouldn't open to say it, though.

He felt his body slam into a wall, driven there by shards of ice that shouldn't have been real but were. He collapsed to the ground. He didn't have the energy to get up. He didn't have the energy to speak. He didn't even have the energy to cry.

"Have I broken you already, traitor? What a shame, I wanted to play with you some more..."

The attack slammed into him. He felt as though his body were breaking apart bit by bit. His D-Wheel flew into the air and through the wall of purple fire that make up the makeshift track.

Something blew. Yusei felt his D-Wheel swerve out of control and flip into the air. He didn't remember hitting the ground, only something piercing into his stomach and his body rolling to a stop. He heard the D-Wheel roll up beside him as though the sound were coming from a great distance through a tunnel.

Kiryu was saying something. He couldn't understand it. Tears started running down his cheeks.

"Kiryu..." he gasped out, loud enough for Kiryu to notice. "Please...stop...stop…"

* * *

Yusei stared blankly at the TV Martha had set up for him. Crow wasn't sure why Martha had set up the TV in the first place. Yusei wasn't actually watching it. He opened his eyes in the morning and closed them at night to go to sleep, but he didn't move otherwise. He hadn't moved more than that in a week. After the first couple days, Crow had been forced to start feeding him, because he wouldn't do it himself.

It was as though Yusei's soul had been taken away, leaving only a hollow shell behind. Crow was sure he didn't even realize there were other people around.

Crow sat down on the bed beside him and reached out to touch his cheek. Yusei's skin was cool, as though he were dead. But he was breathing, and he had a pulse every time Crow checked for one.

"Yusei..." Crow took his hand away. Where was he? Why wouldn't he wake up?

"Yusei, Kiryu and the other Dark Signers are still out there. You can't give up now."

Nothing. Not even a change in breathing to show he'd heard. Crow clenched his fists in frustration. Why? Why?

"Crow."

Crow looked up to find Jack standing in the doorway. He looked away again immediately. Jack hadn't visited at all during the week, even though he'd known about what happened. Some friend he turned out to be.

"What are you doing here?" Crow asked, not bothering to keep his hostility out of his voice.

"I came to take Yusei back to Neo Domino," Jack answered. To his credit, his voice was softer than usual. Crow might have forgiven him if not for _what_ he had said.

"You're not taking him anywhere. He belongs here," Crow said, subtly moving closer to Yusei.

Jack sighed. "You're welcome to come with us, too."

Crow looked up at him with surprise. Jack gave him a suffering look.

"Crow, I spent the week arranging for doctors who won't let his marker influence their jobs. He'll get better treatment in Neo Domino. And...you'll both be protected from Kiryu in Neo Domino."

Crow stared at him for a long time, thinking it over. Yusei _would_ get better treatment in the city. And the likelihood that they'd run into Kiryu would be low. But Kiryu would still be _here_ in Satellite. And Satellite was the place Yusei had said the Dark Signers would destroy.

"You should go with Jack."

Crow's eyes dropped to land on Rally, who had snuck his upper half between jack and the door frame. Rally smiled at him, a sad, subdued smile.

"We'll be fine. Yusei's the one who needs help. If Jack is that help, then go with him."

Crow stared at him for a long minute before he nodded and stood up. He leaned over to pick Yusei up. Yusei started screaming.

Jack was at his side instantly. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Crow answered, just as panicked. He hadn't even _touched_ Yusei. And Yusei had been nothing more than a living doll for the past week. What had changed?

Tears started streaming out of Yusei's eyes, but they weren't water tears. His screams grew louder, more heartfelt.

"Shit." Jack shoved Crow aside and lifted Yusei into his arms. Yusei's screams didn't stop. "Open doors for me!" Jack ordered as he strode out of the room. Crow hurried to follow him.

Martha appeared just as Jack strode out the front door. "Crow, what's going on? Where are you taking Yusei?"

"I'll explain everything whenever I get back," Crow answered. "Thanks for your help."

He ran out and climbed into the waiting helicopter just as it started taking off. Jack had set Yusei in the far seat and was crouched in front of him, covering his mouth to muffle the screams.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, Yusei's screams stopped. His eyes closed and he slumped forward, asleep. Jack gently sat him upright again, giving Crow a horrified look.

"What's been going on for the last week?"

* * *

"Where's Yusei?"

Crow sighed and pointed at the wall of windows. "Out by the pool."

Jack glanced at the windows. After a couple more weeks, Yusei had finally started to do things on his own and respond to other people. But he hadn't really woken up. He never said a word, and his eyes were still empty. He was more like a puppet now, instead of a doll.

And he'd been spending a lot of time outside, under the stars. Usually, whenever he first went out there, Jack's Mark would burn, but it hadn't done it this time. Maybe Yusei had learned to control that.

Jack took a step toward the glass door that lead outside. Crow grabbed his arm.

"I've been watching him. He's fine."

"I know. I want to talk to him."

Crow was silent for a moment. Then he let go of Jack arm and said, "Me too."

But once they got there, they didn't do much talking. Yusei was lying on his back by the pool, his blank eyes staring up at the stars. Jack sat on one side of him while Crow laid down on the other. After a while, Jack laid down too. Yusei grabbed one of their hands in each of his, but gave no other acknowledgement that he knew they were there.

They fell asleep watching the sunrise.


End file.
